fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KILLER5591/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KILLER5591! Thanks for your edit to the User:KILLER5591 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 20:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) For starters, please sign your messages, so I don't need to hunt through my talk page history for what user left a message; it's just easier. We're not limiting the amount of spells a user can have with whatever magics their character has, no. Say you have a Fire Magic user and you've got like a dozen spells, no one's gonna come after you so long as your Mage is strong enough. However, the likes of Fairy Law/Grimmoire Law, etc will be counted as "Magics". A "spell" is an application of a "magic" after all.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 23:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Your eye magic was deleted. Magics can't be unique to a clan; and try not to copy the sharingan or rinnegan here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I did not misunderstand you; the answer is yes.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 20:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sign your posts. And no, you need to ask me for those too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:08, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it dude. The layout I use was first started by the admins and is really encouraged. As long as you don't copy information, like spells, without permission, they you are good. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 19:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. Family Echo -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 23:07, October 13, 2014 (UTC) What pictures of those are that are being used without his permission? I want to know so I can issue warnings to the articles using them. And yes, we can block certain images from being used, all the artist has to do is ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, you can't have more than eight magics, no exceptions. I'm the admin of magic, you gotta ask me about that stuff- however, you can have spells. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) OP Characters For the magic limit thing, talk to Perchan, though personally I'd say no. As for an OP character, if he's notably weaker than Zeref then he's likely not even overpowered provided he's of a seasoned age (he better be past 30 and yes, OPness can depend on age). The gist of your question, or from what I see, is to make an OP character for the sake of the plot of your story or something to that effect. Generally, I'd say no, but show me the character after it's made since you don't seem too sure of what his power level is really like. Though, if it's some random nineteen year old kid that can go toe-to-toe with Makarov, it won't be allowed. However, for the magic thing, that's a "no" from me, but feel free to ask Perchan about it since that's more her area. Sorry about the late reply, I just finished my midterm exams at my uni. 17:00:48 Thu No, spells don't count towards the magic rule- hell, they don't even go in the magic box. However, uncategorized spells should be unique and nothing like an 'energy beam' spell; so you shouldn't stack spells. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:25, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, will do. Anyway, were there any other artworks on this wiki that he/she doesn't want people using? If it's all of them, I'll note that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no about the firearms thing sadly, can't give an exclusion for somebody if nobody else has it. All you need to do is not use images if you can't find appropriate pics. Also, you can just google image search them, hell, I know some anime that have a few gun pics, but I dunno about the results. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:12, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, which pages? -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:56, October 23, 2014 (UTC) "No video game images that show off graphics. These should be saved for video game fanon wikis—here, they appear out of place and rather off-putting to some users, so it would be wise to just use anime and manga images instead. As long as it looks 2-D and not offensive, obviously, it is perfectly fine." So no, that wouldn't work, sorry. And sure, you can make Shadow Demon Slayer Magic, just call it "Shadow Demon Slayer Magic (Killer)". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) As long as I can create the character's magic, personality and appearance then I'm cool. If you want you could do the history. Primarch11 19:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) You're supposed to ask BEFORE making it, no exceptions. Don't do that again. And yes, it works. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:15, October 27, 2014 (UTC) yeah sorry I can't. to focus on my own pages. srry. Primarch11 19:25, October 31, 2014 (UTC) well i was thinking of giving the charcter Fire Magic, Crash and Reflector. Primarch11 19:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Anyway Killer, sure you can make a Wood God Slayer, but we only allow a character to have one Lost Magic at a time. I'd just make it a regular magic if you want the same character to have it—I mean, Heavenly Body Magic is pretty overpowered and that's a regular magic too. Also, for the editor, I don't even use it, it's a pain in the ass. Here's what you do—go to 'My Preferences' when you see the dropbar by highlighting your name where it's displayed above, then when you're on 'Preferences', click the dropbar and go to 'Source editor' and then go to 'Save'. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh my bad, I misread, it was like five in the morning here when I got your message lol. Sadly, there's no option to permanently keep it as visual- unless you remove the specific coding from your page. You should just use Source mode if it's a problem; I can teach you how to use it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply earlier. Anyway, go ahead with Forest GS. And there's not much you really need to know about the source editor- it works like the regular editor. Just put two of these brackets [ and ] before and after every link you need. If you want to put your target in the front, before separating it with a | and writing what you want in, like this. For links to other sites, go like this. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 00:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Ok, I will stop now as you said. Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext is your safest bet for a tutorial, it just tells you what you need to imput to get everything done. Anyway, you need to edit the template itself to change the anime/manga thing to something else, sadly. And if you add anything involving {}s to an article, it goes to source mode automatically, sadly. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) There isn't a way to block users from using a pic, there's no function for that. However, if they use it, I'll go to the article that used it and point it out. Okay? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Killer5591, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then substitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what Light Magic you've been looking at, because Light Magic does not allow the user to move at light speed. Even LIGHT MAGIC SPELLS don't move at light speed. The techniques do need to be renamed and rewritten, and and fine, I will give you until this coming Monday before I make a move to delete the article. They aren't a 'simple rip off' to 'some', they are a rip-off entirely. Additionally, no, I am not letting you use Light Speed no matter how you phrase it. Moving at Light Speed is something that I won't allow for anything on this wiki, it's ridiculous.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 22:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't know; that's the staff of wikia's decision with formatting, not the admins' lol. Anyway, go to "My Preferences" and then click "Email". Then where it says "Editing experience", go to "Wikia's new VisualEditor". That should change it back I hope. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The next person to ask would be wikia staff. Go here :P They'll reply within one-two days, perhaps even earlier. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, please post at the bottom of my page. It saves me time scrolling up. Anyway, sure you can make those two magics. Also, AnimeQueen9112 doesn't come here anymore, but she said that she doesn't want other people using stuff from her pages; so I wouldn't bother. You can use similar powers but don't just take from the page. Basically, you don't need to ask Ashy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's free use, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't go to the canon wiki much lol, so I wouldn't know about that. But I'll talk with the others about it, thank you for bringing it up, because it might give people more freedom in creation. Anyway, for Heavenly Body Magic, you're supposed to name your spells after stuff in the Milky Way, such as the Great Rift like I did. Go here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Milky_Way_Galaxy for a reference :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You can go as far as you want, really. Any kind of astral body is okay. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, for example, what does Cassiopeia mean? If you can find the answer to that, get the kanji for that—for example, Cassiopeia means "cassia juice" (桂皮液, Keihieki) However, if you can't find the answer to that, use the katakana version; which is Cassiopeia (カシオペア, Kashiopea). Try and find the literal meanings of the words—but if you can't, just use the katakana. Or if you want to translate them like Jellal's attacks, it'd look like this, Cassiopeia (桂皮液 (カシオペア), Kashiopea lit. Cassia Juice). However, like you said, you could also make your own translation of the techniques to give a hint to what it does- like Cassiopeia (剣 爆 (カシオペア), Kashiopea lit. Blade Blast). It all really depends on which route you want to go. Also you'd use nihongodict for kanji, and google translate for katakana. If you need any help with translations just ask me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You could ask D-dawg if you can edit the article if it wasn't edited recently, or you can make "Body Manipulation Magic (KILLER5591)", or you could just change the name of your magic. Anyway, go ahead, you can make an Ice God Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, how about you click "edit" on the whole article- maybe your editor screws up on individual links? Though I want to ask, is this recent or has it been going on for a while? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm looking at the page you're talking about and it looks fine to me. Are you using mobile? Either way, I'm not sure what to do, since I'm not real good at coding. You should ask wiki central about it.Go here :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Like how Satan Soul is demons, Beast Soul is monsters, etc. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) You'd call it Wolf Soul then :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I already explained it on the blog that announced the update of the magic total- "In addition, you can add two more magics if they're only basic-level use, such as using Requip to change clothes." Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) It's all classified as one style. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Template:Killer Property. Type that in your URL. Tell me what you think! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Two { at each side, with Killer Property in-between them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:15, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Hold on, lemme fix something. I missed out on including it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that! It's all fixed now. I needed to get rid of the black border cuz there was a coding mishap, but other than that it's still the same! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) The thing you're looking for is Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, it's technically third gen but it's also apart from it. But the Third Gen has a Lacrima of the same element- the dual-element has two different elemental lacrimas. And I've added it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) My bad lol. I forgot. Anyway, sure, you can make that! Also cuz of a typo, I meant, "The dual-element was taught by a dragon like the first gen, and was also implanted with a lacrima of the different element similarly to a third gen". Basically I meant "the dual-element has a different elemental lacrima". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) How about Shadow? If the sibling is using holy fire. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) You know you can do what other people have, right? So what if the elements are the same- you'd make yours unique, everyone's is different :P But anyways, Molten Earth sounds nice, or, well, how about Toxic Flame, or Sand Fire? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:20, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:05, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Let's go. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Full marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yup, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. Full marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Full marks! Finally, somebody who got full marks on this lol 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. Half marks- how does a travelling S-Class exist? Titles like S-Class, Guild Ace, etc are designated by a guild. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Full marks! 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. I can only give you half marks for this, because aside from him 'helping people in need', you don't really mention anything about how more important people see him. Anyway, your score is 12/14, you pass. Go and check with the others now! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, though I have other pages to read first, Advent's and Black Dwarf Star's. Also, I get what you mean about the sig, but you should make sure that you sign your posts properly so it links back to your talk page. 21:11:03 Mon Sorry, that was me! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Shojiro's Assessment Given Per copy/pasted the criteria here already, I don't need to link it for you. BTW, I'm going to just say this now, you need to add bullet points for the content in his trivia section to better organize it, it's straight up sloppy as it is now — that and put the property template over the quote templates at the top of his page. I will first say whether or not he gets full, half, or no marks and then under that will be a bit of commentary, mostly likely of any issues I had with content relating to the criterion in question. And here we go: 1. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's definitely powerful enough and has great diversity in his magical arsenal, you get an easy full marks here. 2. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's 23 and well traveled, again, another full marks to you. 3. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: A very detailed description was given by you of his monstrous magical power, one that goes above and beyond the minimum. There's really nothing else to say, full marks here. 4. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: Between some glaring grammar hiccups and him being normally at odds with the council's higher ups, though mainly just the latter, you're getting half marks here. Your score suffers for the cited reasons, though he, for the most part, had very fitting personality. 5. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He seems to be his clan's greatest export that is active at the moment and is a noted humanitarian. I assume he's self employed, which is fine by me, as he's built up quite a reputation being his own boss. So yea, full marks here. 6. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: I found myself debating whether to give you half or full marks here, but I ultimately decided on the latter as you mentioned he has great knowledge of magic as a whole, meaning he has studied it outside the realm of combat. I normally give half marks if a character's intellect is focused in just combat, but given he has delved into the concept of magic from a scholarly perspective, your score does not suffer. I suggest you expand on his magical studies, given you said: "Shōjirō's massive knowledge of magic is one of the main reasons for his offered position to the Ten Wizard Saints." So yea, full marks, but I'd like to see more elaboration on a trait that so defines his character. 7. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's well respected amongst the magic community and a noted historian, which gives him clout with the common people. Full marks here seems like a no-brainer, no? Shojiro's final score: 13/14 He succeeds in passing my assessment to become a Wizard Saint, good job. And as Per has also approved him (you need only two admin approvals), you're good to go all together, he makes the cut. Final Commentary: Barring some glaring grammar/spelling hiccups and what I noted at the very start of this message, there's really nothing else that detracted from your score or brought your page down. It's a good character, and personally, I had a good feeling when I started this critique. He fits the bill of what a Wizard Saint should be. Still, while it's fine to be critical of the council, normally being in opposition to their policies on a consistent basis is troublesome — I suggest you tone that down a bit. So yea, you need to clean up some stuff, but you did a good job for the most part. With all that said, he makes the cut. 15:47:48 Tue I'm adding him to the Wizard Saints page, but I'm telling you now, work on expanding the stuff about his magical knowledge given it's the main reason the council was eyeing him and why the chairman found him worthy to be a Wizard Saint. I cited "Vast Magical Knowledge" as his reason for admission. 16:02:23 Tue Honestly? I'd avoid doing it. It sounds a bit hax, y'know what I mean? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) What kind of small reference do you have in mind? And again, sign your messages properly so it links to your page. I should not have to use the edit history of my talk page to get to your talk page. 00:01:23 Sat Write the line and show it to me. If I have no issues with it, then you can use it. Sorry for the delayed response, btw. 01:46:12 Tue Ah, okay, that works for me. 21:02:38 Tue Sorry for the late reply, but go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Friendly RP Hi, Killer! I'm afraid I have to decline your offer for various reasons, unfortunately! I generally don't roleplay with people I don't know, as there are generally few ground rules for that on the Wiki, and I have little to no basis of trust to rely on! In addition to that, Vishvalita is not the type of character that would fight another character out of the blue, especially not a fellow Wizard's Saint, not even if it was sparring. She's a rather pacifistic character in that regard. Again, I'm sorry! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 23:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) It came from a short Super Smash Bros Wiiu/3DS trailer. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I wish it was, it looks like it would be a good anime. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:16, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Here's the video in case you wanted to see it. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Answer It is from Akame Ga kill--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 01:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) All done. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) They'd still count towards the magic total for one. But for magics that a Soul can use, it's going to be kept at three unless we see more in canon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:09, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Basically, グングニル is Gunguniru, aka Gungnir. It's optional really but if you name something and then give it a different meaning in kanji, you can use katakana to show it's english name. I hope this helps. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:18, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm Td5, nice to meet you Killer. I am looking for ppl to make powerful characters for my guild. Of course, they would belong solely to you. I just don't want to make ALL the powerhouses in my guild. I am working on my Nikolai Ichor. Lady Komainu is making one Selina Wasureru. If you want to make a S-class Mage let me know. Again, nice to meet you and no rush on reply of course.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:51, August 20, 2015 (UTC) That's fine he already has a Lost Magis which is a requirement to become S-Class in my guild. I'll help to develop him further if you want in appearance and personality, history. Yeah, you can have her join the guild too. Also, just for your story Vance has no Edolas counterpart. Perchan approved this, that logically both Earthland and Edolas has very rarely chances that they produce people that don't have counterparts in the opposite world they are born in because they are too unique. It's part of the paradox that every rule had exceptions. And people like Nikolai, Selina, Vance, etc are paradoxes to the rule everyone in Earthland and Edolas has counterparts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:42, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm just not a fan of counterparts, destroys individualism in my opinion. Of course, I won't use your character without pre-existing permission and I doubt I will ask. It's your creation. Also, what epitaph or title could work for Vance, in your opinion all S-Class mages should have one. Unless, he already has one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:57, August 20, 2015 (UTC) That works. Also, when would like to have him recruited in the Guild? Cause, Nikolai may only like to promote users of Lost Magic, but other than that. All they have to do is keep him, interested in battle power or strength isn't really a factor. Of course, with that said the stronger one is higher chance that they can keep him interested longer. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) All right talk to you later. And I mean as an rp. I would prefer to battle characters that come into the guild. But that is your call.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll start the rp soon. Btw, don't take anything Nikolai says personal. It's his reflect on Vance not mine. And sure you can have the other character come into the rp.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Trail by Fire is the rp, and it's your turn when you can.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:12, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, this rp is between us only. Koma is in an rp with I, between Nikolai and the character she is making for when he recruits her. You can put your property template on Trail by Fire page. Now if Koma wants to put Selina in this rp later. Than we deal with that then, but now it's only us. Also yeah, whenever you have time to rp, just post and let me know when I have to post. No rush on posting either, take your time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:18, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Also I was thinking this will fit for Vance's status bay.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Your turn when you can.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:35, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Your turn and if you want all three to battle him, you can. Even incomplete he is worthy of a score of 11,468 on magic power level.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:50, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. My next post will be big. But I wasn't sure you want me to attack first and surprise them? Or do you want them to attack Nikolai first?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC)